


The Humming of the Bees

by The_Amarathine_Carrion



Series: Omega Sylvain Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bodily Fluids, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Dimitri, Omega Sylvain, Omega Verse, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Sylvain Jose Gautier, Vaginal Fingering, alpha felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amarathine_Carrion/pseuds/The_Amarathine_Carrion
Summary: Sylvain can have three (3) orgasms, as a treat.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Omega Sylvain Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728082
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138
Collections: Omega Sylvain Week





	The Humming of the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> For Omega Sylvain week - Day 1, prompt: heat

“Felix… Felix, goddess help…”

Sylvain shuts his eyes tight and pants heavily, rubbing the nearest thing he can find that has Felix’s scent all over his face, trying to muffle the cries that are already too loud and embarrassing. It’s one of his Alpha’s shirts, he realizes, and groans as he cradles it closer, pulling it over his nose and mouth like a safety net. 

Dimitri’s room is silent, but he knows that His Highness is there. He’s so far been able to resist calling out to the other Omega, yet his nerves are fraying— an itching discomfort flaring into a frenzied urge to press against whatever body comes closest and beg to be bred. Restless shivers and the shuffling of thighs coated with fresh slick confirm that the compulsion will not stop until he is.

Sylvain’s pheromones are beginning to saturate the air. Soon there will be no way to hide what is happening. He’s falling fast into his heat, and with how quickly and intensely it had been progressing, he could tell it was going to be a harsh one.

He inhales deeply and cannot restrain the whine that rips across the room despite clapping a hand over his mouth to stifle it. Felix’s musk, clinging to the collar of the shirt, is enough to drive him insane with longing— but he can’t find it within himself to pull it away. He’s torn between keeping it right where it smells the strongest or dragging it all over his body until he can imagine Felix is there, touching him. He wants to press it tight against his little cock and rut against it until he can smell the combination of his arousal and Felix’s scent staining deep into the mess of his bed. 

He hadn’t expected his heat to hit so soon. It shouldn’t have. There were literal months left to go in his cycle. The stress of the battle at Gronder Field had its effects on everyone, but he’d felt fine, physically at least, until he started to get a little too warm and hazy during his sparring session with the Professor and she’d insisted he leave to get some rest. 

Not even an hour past that and he’s already completely naked and sweaty, legs shaking as he clenches them together, turned on his side with his free arm curled around his stomach as if it could stop the urge to touch himself. It will only get worse once he does. He knows well enough by now— how insatiable his heats get without an Alpha around. 

He couldn't ask Felix to help this time, not so soon after Rodrigue’s sacrifice. He’d asked Dimitri before, back in their academy days when he was unbonded, but they hadn’t really had the time to mention it considering the war and how much it changed, well,  _ everything _ . 

His Highness would know how to curb the worst of a heat even without knotting, but Sylvain didn’t have the time to come up with a plan. Right now, he was too dizzy to dress properly. He wasn’t even sure if he could leave his bed, much less his room.

He breathes Felix’s name again into the shirt now soaked with his drool and sticks his fingers between the constriction of his thighs. He’s not touching himself really— not yet, but it’s hard to resist just a little relief to soothe the throbbing there. Light brushes against his cock make him choke. He’s close to crying from the sensitivity. He arches into them, pressing firmer and audibly calling out the name of the Alpha his body desperately ached for.

“ _ Ah, Ah Felix…” _

Fuck. Not good. He’s gotta keep it down. If Dimitri heard him right now he’d...

Wait a second... _ If Dimitri heard… _

“Dimitri... _ Dimitri— _ I, fuck.. _ please! _ ” 

His Highness would come and help him if he knew the condition he was in. He always did—he was so good to him— a little shy, but earnest and sweet. He’d croon pet names and encouragement as he pulled Sylvain into his lap, stretching him deep and wide on his fingers and his cock, filling him as many times as he needed— those fingers knowing exactly where to pull and curl and tease.

Sylvain twists and releases his thighs, loud and clear now as he slides his hand against his crotch, cupping his heat and letting two fingers fall inside, rubbing at the smooth, wet walls that want to milk him. His arousal peaks, and he lets the shirt fall to his neck, craning to see if there’s any sign from the next room that Dimitri can hear him— that he can smell him.

It’s hard to tell. His own scent of warm cinnamon chocolate is so overwhelming he’d miss any responding pheromones Dimitri might be releasing. Everything is burning—  _ hot _ so  _ hot, _ he’s  _ overheating—  _ the sound of slick interrupted by the now insistent pounding of his fingers filling his ears alongside his unrestrained moaning.

He comes, squelching and sobbing— his body jerking while he drags Felix’s shirt across his chest. It won’t help. The cool air that hits his hole when he removes his fingers isn’t the relief he’s searching for. It continues to pulse as he comes down, far too early. The desire in his gut churns unrelentingly again.

He knew it would return with a vengeance if he gave in, but he couldn't help it. Sylvain continues to play with the mess, frustrated and half-hearted— fingers spreading his come in gooey strands that he drags up his stomach as he whimpers. He rolls on his back, inhaling sharply, and tugs at his cock instead. His hand is dripping with slick and come and the slide is so good, so effortless, but it's not what he wants— he  _ wants _ , no, he  _ craves  _ to be filled, knotted, pumped full of Felix’s seed— held still as he’s bred.

His hand splays across his stomach at the thought of it, making the shirt sticky with his first heat orgasm. He brings the fabric down further, jaw dropping as he bunches it up and presses it firmly against his pussy, fucking up into it with all the energy he has left.

_ “Fuck… yes, Felix..!  _ Dimitri..?! _ ”  _

Sylvain’s heavily lidded eyes lazily flick to the figure leaning against the wall by his open door. Despite his shock, his hips continue to rise. Sylvain stutters broken syllables of Dimitri’s name, not understanding much of what was going on besides the hunger and the torment of a pleasure beyond his reach that he chases anyway. The pressure of the shirt against his pussy has him biting his lip until it breaks to allow room for gasping breaths that are never enough to fill his lungs. He feels like he is dehydrated, yet drowning at the bottom of a pool that won’t stop overflowing.

“ _ I can’t… _ it won’t stop. Highness—!”

Dimitri’s fist shakes the wall as he slams it there in response to Sylvain’s pleading, creating a cracking sound that’s loud enough to startle Sylvain still. His head is lowered, and his body locked as if he is restraining himself, but Sylvain can smell his interest.

Sylvain brings the shirt back to his face, inhaling the satisfaction of his scent intermixed with Felix’s, and sighs when Dimitri’s cloying amber honey drifts over to further saturate the pheromones filling the air around his ramshackle nest. It’s not serving much of a purpose. It's just tangled sheets, some of his friend’s personal affects, and a few articles of clothing he managed to slowly accumulate since they all returned to the Monastery: Felix’s shirts, a sash Dimitri left in his room from the Grand Ball, a ribbon Mercedes used to tie her hair back with before it was cut, the shredded remains of one of Ingrid’s blue gloves, and little socks Annette insisted were too worn to be repaired. 

It’s hardly a comfort. He needs their touch now, not these old trinkets with a scent so faint it feels like a hallucination. He pulls his thighs up and spreads them open, giving Dimitri a perfect view of the situation that drew him here— dragging his pointer and middle fingers through the parted slit of his folds. Sylvain flutters his eyelashes while he slathers slick all over the places that need Dimitri’s attention the most, groaning at the deep growls it pulls from the Prince. Dimitri’s fist jerks away from the wall to palm at his forehead instead, finally acknowledging his intention when he unhooks his cloak and throws it to the side— working the gauntlets off afterward, quicker than could be caught by Sylvain’s languid eyes.

“ _ Dimitri _ .” He sings— alluringly. “ _ My Dima _ … please, help me out here.” 

Dimitri flares his nostrils at the sound of his childhood nickname, so saccharine and intimate falling from the Omega’s lips. His eye becomes more and more possessive as it wanders Sylvain’s shamelessly exposed body. He carelessly kicks off his boots and turns to shut the door behind him.

It’s stopped by a foot— the owner’s exasperated huffs revealing his identity before he slips inside and locks it by his own terms.

“Already, Sylvain? I hadn’t expected your heat for at least two more moons.” 

Felix’s rich amalgam of spices, a unique scent that makes Sylvain’s heart leap in his chest, dominates the chaotic dance of pheromones in the air and redirects the two distracted Omega’s attention. He puts a hand on Dimitri’s chest to soothe him, gentler than the usual touch he offers to his Boar Prince. Dimitri grabs it, nuzzling it against his cheek, and whimpers when Felix withdraws, dragging the cool knuckles across his lips before letting it fall back by his waist.

“Calm yourself, Boar. Yours isn’t due until the Wyvern Moon.” 

Dimitri relaxes into an exhale, nodding at the order. He starts to remove his armor as earnestly as he can, regardless. 

Felix leaves him to it, slipping his heavy coat off before crawling onto the bed and fitting his body between Sylvain’s thighs. He grasps Sylvain’s wrist sharply, forcing him to stop his persistent rubbing, and pulls the glistening fingers up and out into the open. Dimitri moans and stops to stroke himself, still clothed from the waist up, as Felix leans further down over Sylvain’s torso to bring them to his lips— letting the slick drip into his slightly parted mouth. 

He sucks, one at a time, amber eyes watching the agony of Sylvain’s face with amusement as he squirms underneath him, begging in body and in voice for Felix to fuck him already— like he would die if he was forced to wait even a second longer. 

“Felix…  _ please _ .. I—”

“Please what, Sylvain? You’re already desperate enough to beg me?”

Felix kisses his hand as he says it, leading his tongue through the slots of his fingers and pressing their crotches together— hard. Sylvain gasps and lets his legs fall pliant, rutting up against the pressure that is so much better than the shirt he’s forgotten existed the moment the two men showed up to answer his call.  _ It’s Felix— Felix is here, and Dimitri… they’ll help me..oh goddess oh— _

“Fuck!”

Sylvain curses as Felix pulls away, pressing his nails deep into the Omega’s hips, preventing him from chasing his pleasure. Dimitri gulps audibly as Sylvain whines and raises his arms, reaching for Felix’s shoulders to steady the tremors that wrack through his body. He was close—  _ so close again _ . The pit that raged low in his gut flared at the promise only to be denied and he couldn’t understand it.

Felix kisses his way up Sylvain’s torso, swirling his tongue when he finds spots that make him shiver. His lips drag tantalizingly across the Omega’s nipples, so sensitive and swollen that he might burst into tears if Felix were to take them into his mouth— but he doesn’t. Instead, he continues, until he reaches the spot where the ivory twin crescent scars of his claim shine bright on Sylvain’s flushed skin. 

His teeth press down over the impression. It’s not enough to break the skin, but it still makes Sylvain cry out, melting into his nest. The temperature of Felix’s mouth sucking marks across his neck seemed cool compared to how much his blood was boiling. Sylvain feels as if he might faint.

“There.” Felix cups the side of his cheek, the smallest smile hardly visible on his face as he drinks in the sight of Sylvain— exhausted, aching, obedient just for him. “Don’t you want me to take care of you? I can’t until you stop trying to come by rubbing yourself against my cock.” 

Sylvain nods, feeling lightheaded and pliant. Whatever Felix wants to do, he trusts it will be good. He lets his head fall to the side again, his other cheek cooling against the sheets, concentrating his gasps into a more steady breathing pattern.

The sounds of Felix and Dimitri undressing make his thighs tremble. A fresh wave of slick decorates the front of the swordsman’s pants when he leans back to throw his shirt to the side and the movement gives Sylvain the slightest of friction. He doesn’t know how much longer he can hold on. All he can think of is how hard and wet he is and how much he needs Felix and Dimitri to touch him.

“I need you to let go of me if I’m going to remove my pants.”

Sylvain blinks and gasps, his eyes following the electric trail of Felix’s fingers just below the divots of his hips. He hadn’t realized he’d locked his legs around him.  _ Oh.  _ He can’t stop shaking. He brings a knuckle to his mouth to bite down on as he whines, releasing slowly until Felix can slip out from between them. It’s all so painfully slow. Everything is moving so slowly— he needs to be fucked  _ now.  _

“ _ Felix, Highness… I— hah!”  _

He clenches, juices dripping down the crack of his ass as he grunts his impatience, ignoring Felix’s promise. He’s so empty— they’re here yet he’s  _ waiting, wanting, vacant.  _ He tugs at his cock again and cries, smothering his face upward into a pillow.  _ Too much, it's too much— it’s not enough! _

A firm hand in his hair stops him and Sylvain’s mouth drops open, gazing into Dimitri’s one electric blue eye. Felix pushes his thighs apart and settles in, hard cock pressing high to tease at the top of his mound, and Sylvain wants to watch it when it finally fills him the way he’s been begging for, he  _ wants to, _ but Dimitri has him stupefied, waiting for punishment and prize. 

“Look at you.” Felix leans forward to nip at his neck again, sliding the head of his cock through Sylvain’s folds and smirking at the rising sound of his whimpers. “Couldn’t wait even a second longer so that I could enjoy myself— couldn’t spend a single night without crying for me.” 

Sylvain tries his best to get Felix to enter him, twisting and arching his lower body while Dimitri holds his vision hostage. The Prince’s face is red, but determined, as he leans over to kiss him. Sylvain can hear Dimitri stroking himself over the smacking of their lips, their tongues messy and uncoordinated from the combination of the three men’s contrasting activities. The little moans the other Omega makes as he brings his body closer sound like fireworks to Sylvain, who’s completely overwhelmed by the suddenness of such intimacy with His Highness after long months of watching him stand desolate before the ruined Cathedral. 

Dimitri releases his hold, breaking apart to gasp for air and Sylvain coughs, spit running down his chin— head sinking deep into a pillow again. Chest heaving, his attention is brought back to the inferno in his gut, rising to a deadly level. 

Felix’s eyes are weapons— dangerous, sharp, and adamant. His thumb and forefinger tease at Sylvain’s cock while he continues to slide his own through the still dripping mess of Sylvain’s folds and the last coherent thought the poor, tortured Omega has is that he genuinely might lose his mind.

Felix presses ever so slightly inside, not quite enough to breach, only enough to make him want to scream— and by the second illusion of his penetration, he does. 

“ _ Felix! Goddess, please— I’m..I need you!” _

Felix alternates faster between sliding the head of his cock through the slick bubbling from Sylvain’s hole and pulling out to tease him, dragging the lips of his pussy back and pressing hard against Sylvain’s cock when he slips out and up to torment him. All Sylvain can do is lie there with broken, wracking sobs that blind him as he drowns in the flames his partners fanned from a hearth into a wildfire.

“You need what from me, Sylvain?” Felix holds his cock still at Sylvain’s entrance, tipping his chin up so the tears will fall away and all of the Omega’s attention will be on him.

“I.. Need… Felix— I..”

Sylvain tries to remember how his lips are supposed to work. It’s hard to remember how to do anything when Felix is looking at him like that. He struggles to breathe.

Felix pulls his cock away, resting it against the top of Sylvain’s mound, not breaking eye contact with Sylvain for a single second. 

“How will I know what you want if you don’t tell me?”

Sylvain rapidly sucks in air, unsure of where it’s actually going— because he’s becoming more lightheaded with each breath.

“Use your words, and I might even give it to you.” 

His words. He can do that. Of course. 

“I want… your cock..” 

It’s a hesitant admission— something that even Sylvain wants to flinch at as he hears it. Felix’s eyes narrow. He increases the pressure of his cock against Sylvain’s, making him whimper.

“My cock?” He slides down again, the head threatening to slip inside. “Or is it— hmmm… what you really want is my knot?”

Felix knows that’s  _ exactly _ what he wants. What Felix wants is to hear  _ him _ say it. His Alpha is  _ cruel. _

Sylvain coughs, breaking away from Felix’s gaze and burying his face into the layers of his nest— barely peeking out from them. “Please…please Felix... _ breed me _ .”

He whispers the last part. The blush that stains his cheeks is just as messy as the tears— spread wide and far from ceasing. 

Dimitri’s thumb rubs under his eyes, wiping the tears further down until Sylvain can taste it when the Prince rests the pad at the tip of his teeth. He quiets a bit, whimpering and sucking at the offering. 

“Felix… don’t antagonize. Look at him— we cannot allow such suffering.” 

Sylvain chokes out a sob in agreement— dramatic, but honest. His thighs quiver around Felix’s sides where he can feel the Alpha struggling to hold back. He wants him too, Sylvain is reminded. He’s close to snapping, taking him in one fluid motion, and all Sylvain needs to do is play his cards right so he’ll—“ _ ah _ !”

Felix thrusts forward, burying himself deep; he grabs Dimitri and pulls him onto the bed. He practically inhales Dimitri’s face as he starts fucking Sylvain and the Omega’s eyes roll back toward his forehead, unable to take the overload of rapid developments. 

Dimitri’s growls are just a show of play and Felix reminds him so by pulling his head to the side and biting down just shy of his scent gland. Dimitri’s hips sputter above Sylvain’s torso as he swings them over, his thighs spread wide and shaking against the side of Sylvain’s ribs— not quite straddling him. Sylvain moans incessantly, alight with pleasure at the feeling of Felix’s cock stretching and filling him in the way his own fingers could not. 

The sight of Dimitri’s heavy cock, hanging through the gap of his thighs, dripping pre-come onto his stomach, while being fiercely fucked by a fully confident and in control Felix, is enough to short circuit his brain.  _ It’s so fucking hot.  _ He’s so fucking hot, he’s unsure if this is a fever dream, but  _ oh goddess _ it doesn’t matter, there’s nothing he can do— he’s just got to let it all come undone.

“Felix, faster, please...Dimitri— want to taste you! I... _!” _

The sound of slapping skin drowns out most of what Sylvain is babbling. He cuts off anyway when Felix pulls away from Dimitri’s mouth to grab onto his hips and pick up the pace. Felix focuses intensely on finding the spot that makes Sylvain turn into a liquified mess, snarling at Dimitri to stay put and wait for the moment he’s needed. As soon as Sylvain’s slackened mouth and hazy eyes give indication that he’s close again, the Alpha pushes Dimitri’s face down onto the slick and half-dried come smeared above the junction of their groins.

“Lick it up, Boar. There’ll be plenty more soon enough.”

Sylvain keens as the soft, warm, tongue eagerly laps at the lower end of his stomach, soothing him and cleaning him. Dimitri moans throughout his assignment, nudging as close as he dares to where Felix is slamming into Sylvain, then looks up at the Alpha for his next direction. One of Felix’s hands leaves Sylvain’s hip to tangle in the Prince’s hair and moves him back, instructing him to leave marks from the divots of Sylvain’s hips across the V of his torso. The extra sensation makes the hysterical Omega arch and gasp. 

Dimitri’s ass is bouncing closer and closer to Sylvain’s face. Felix presses his palm on the back of the Prince’s neck and lowers him. The blonde Omega’s hot breath under Sylvain’s navel shatters when he lays the weight of his chest down to further connect their bodies. It’s surprisingly light and cool through the blistering effect of Sylvain’s heat. Still, the feeling of being held helpless by the combination of Felix spreading his thighs and spearing into him while he’s almost entirely covered by Dimitri’s sculpted stone torso is making his vision fail. 

He doesn’t bother correcting it. He’s smothered in the weight and the scent of the two people his body most craves. It’s exactly what he’d fantasized about when he first started touching himself. 

Drool and snot and tears have, at this point, made such a mess of his face that it’s compromising his breathing. Sylvain manages to raise the back of his shaky hand to wipe some of it away. With his vision somewhat cleared, he can see just how near he is to Dimitri’s hole— it’s inching more toward him by the second. The Prince’s thighs seem painfully close to giving out as he readjusts, but he’s purring under the gentle, consistent brush of Felix’s hand in his hair. 

He’s close enough to sit back on Sylvain’s face, and even as the fire in his gut churns to the point of eruption, there’s nothing he wants to focus on more. Sylvain determinedly pulls the smooth flesh of Dimitri’s cheeks apart to expose him, and gasps as sweet, thin fluid gushes out onto his neck and chin. Dimitri groans, wobbling back even further to seek his relief. The head of his cock drips as it throbs and slides in the slick gathered between their bodies.

“Fuck…  _ Dima.. _ ”

Sylvain circles his hole with one of his thumbs, dipping inside and biting his lip at the sight of His Highness clenching and crying under his attention. It’s such a small obtrusion—he hasn’t even slipped past the first ring of muscle—but Dimitri keens like Sylvain has spent the better part of their tryst milking him and rocks backward with the aid of Felix’s thrusts until Sylvain finally finds the initiative to suck in a deep breath and pull him the rest of the way to his face.

His tongue starts at Dimitri’s taint, firm and wide as it licks a stripe up and down, teasing around the rim, sucking and swallowing all the sweet juices that Dimitri never seems to run out of. Dimitri clenches around him when he extends inside to flit it experimentally while fucking into him until his jaw starts to become sore. Sylvain is clenching himself, so close to the edge that he’s shaking— unable to truly maneuver his mouth to please Dimitri in all of the ways that he wants. 

Felix slows, encouraging them in the activity, panting through deep strokes. “Good boy, Sylvain. Working so hard to please the Boar Prince as I’m fucking you...you won’t come again until it’s around my knot, will you?”

Sylvain shakes his head eagerly, his muffled cries and moans swallowed by Dimitri’s pulsing hole. Felix’s knot starts to swell as he remains deep and the pressure of it rubbing against his walls makes Sylvain whine shrilly. He pulls his mouth away, choking and spitting on slick and drool, to slide a finger inside instead, immediately searching for the other Omega’s prostate. 

Dimitri hisses and reaches back with his hand to grab Sylvain’s wrist. Sylvain stops, prepared to completely withdraw, but he shakes his head, shallow breaths breaking up the incoherent mumbles, until he settles into a tone that is somewhere between a bark and a whimper.

“ _ Please _ .  _ More.” _

_ Oh.  _ Sylvain slips in another and Dimitri humps against his stomach, forcing him to reach forward to follow the overstimulation of his prostate. 

“ _ Yeah… _ Dima, you like that?” 

Dimitri bites down into the muscle of his stomach to withhold a scream. Sylvain nearly comes right then, curling forward and bowing up into his lips. Felix taps the Prince’s cheek, coaxing him to detach, and Sylvain slumps over dazed again. Dimitri whimpers against the shallow wound, lapping it apologetically. 

Sylvain hardly recognizes the exchange. Fresh tears roll down his face as he hyperventilates trying to hold it all together. His body is like a furnace they’ve stoked past its limit and he’s breaking— still trying to warm them. He spasms wildly, grabbing onto his wrist with his other hand to steady himself as he works through the tremors so he can continue to fuck Dimitri right where he most needs it. A third finger nestles deep into the sopping mess that he doesn't even notice continues to drip down onto his body. 

“Sylvain— I,  _ Ah,  _ I cannot— I will not last.. _ ”  _

They both won’t last. Sylvain is obscenely wet, squirting already, fucked to the edge and he has no idea how close Felix is but he doesn’t care, he needs it—  _ now _ . 

“ _ Felix _ , knot me please..! I can’t—!”

He’s thoroughly dazed and wasted— squeezing so tight around Felix’s cock he’s surprised the Alpha can still move. His head vibrates with an unfocused energy that’s killing him to keep up with. The squelching from all the fluids that move between their bodies as they chase the prize of pushing the other across the finish line first rings in his ears in a way that makes him feel like he’s floating. He wants to come. He wants to make Dimitri come. He wants— _ needs _ —Felix to knot him. He doesn’t know which will happen first, one by one, or all at once, but it has to— soon, or they will lose their minds passing out in the oblivion of it. 

His entire body is going to be a soaking mess again, but that’s the last thing on his mind. Dimitri cries out as he squeezes hard around Sylvain’s fingers and paints his stomach white, spurting far enough to land near ginger curls and ruining the job he worked so hard to complete earlier. Felix pushes his face down into it, smearing semen through his sweaty locks and over the ridges of his nose. His eyes are wild— howling with the authority of a wolf that has surpassed the need for a pack. His knot catches, causing him to groan as he’s stuck deep inside Sylvain’s tight heat, engorging with the prize Sylvain has been impatient for since the moment his Alpha stuck his foot in the crack of the door. 

He presses into Sylvain, pushing as high up into him as he can, and leans over Dimitri’s body, still twitching in his own pool of slick and semen. Felix’s knot pulses and warmth floods him, filling him— breeding him exactly as he’s begged. Sylvain barely manages to catch what Felix says to him before everything is lost to an explosion of fire and lightning and he  _ wails _ . 

“ _ Let it go. Come for me Sylvain. _ ” 

It’s dark for a moment. Sylvain whimpers as he comes down, wide eyes blinking back into focus at the sound of soft moans. Felix has pulled Dimitri up to him again, running his tongue across the mess he forced the blonde Omega’s face into and swallowing it with throaty growls. Dimtri croons his response, easy and content in Felix’s arms. Sylvain purrs at the sight, relaxing into the fullness of it all, and shuffles his hips downward to settle just a little bit more where they’re tied. Felix rubs his thigh reassuringly, still grooming Dimitri, until the knot starts to subside and he softens. 

Dimitri crawls off and Sylvain sighs, inhaling into the calmest, fullest breath he’s taken in hours. Felix pulls out, their combined orgasms splashing onto the nest. He smirks as he looks down at it, swiping his finger through the soiled sheets and hooking it into the gap of Dimitri’s lips. 

Dimitri closes his eyes, sucking with obvious pleasure until Felix withdraws with a loud popping noise, watching the drool join the fluids below. 

“You’re sopping. What a mess you are, Sylvain.” 

Sylvain tries to respond, but his throat is so dry and hoarse from all the sounds he’s been making that it’s too weak to make sense of. Felix doesn’t seem to mind— the opposite really. He pets Sylvain’s hair and kisses him, deep and gentle— chin tipped back and lips parted to offer him a taste. 

Heat starts to pool low again as Felix runs his hands down his body, nibbling softly at his lip— slowly sipping on the cracked noises Sylvain intermittently slips out. The Alpha inhales evenly through his nose, pushing all the sweaty hair that’s stuck to Sylvain’s forehead away, and veers back with eyes like ichor swimming in molten lava.

“Insatiable.” 

Those unflinching eyes find Dimitri, curled up high on the edge of the nest, watching them with an equal hunger. Felix moves toward him, stopping once to tease his fingers through Sylvain’s folds and hook into his hole again, humming at the thick fluids still nestled inside.

“Clean him out. Don’t let a single drop go to waste.”

Sylvain barely has time to process the loss of Felix’s warmth before Dimitri is there, pressing his nose to the inside of his thighs— spreading them wider. Dimitri turns, laying his cheek against them, and gazes up at Sylvain adoringly. Felix sits behind the Prince, caressing his backside as he eases him down onto his stomach in the sheets. He slaps it, loud and sudden, and Dimitri reacts as if it is a signal— burying his face deep into the mess of Sylvain’s hole. 

Despite the earlier aggression, he’s slow— tongue wide and flat and large enough to cover most of the area he’s cleaning. Sylvain squirms, whining— his breathing picking up again already. He grips the bunched up areas of his nest, looking for something he can squeeze as tightly as possible without worrying about the damage. His head is still fuzzy; it takes everything he has to restrain himself from reaching down to grab Dimitri’s hair and fuck into his face. 

Dimitri continues, moaning into Sylvain’s hole as he moves his face back and forth, sticking his tongue in deep and smearing the wet juices everywhere he can reach. He weaves through the folds, stopping to suck at the sensitive sides, before flicking the tip of his tongue hard and quick against the Omega’s little cock. Sylvain’s inhales are shaky and telling, his hips rising to gently grind into Dimitri’s face. He can’t help it; he’s still weak from the overstimulation, but the hunger of his heat is demanding more of what he’s being given. 

Felix leans over Dimitri’s back and tuts at Sylvain’s behavior while he rubs his hardening cock between the cleft of Dimitri’s ass.

“I should have known you would just make more of a mess. Keep going, Boar. His heat’s not going to break for a while unless he comes again.” 

Dimitri doesn’t answer, blissed out as he is— already wanting to do exactly as Felix is telling him. He sucks as he glides, nose leaving hot puffs of air ahead of his tongue— a premonition that causes Sylvain to shake with pleasure. He wraps his lips around Sylvain’s cock and hollows his cheeks when he reaches it, pressing his face firm against him as he holds his hips down hard to prevent Sylvain from squirming away. 

Sylvain bucks up instead—as much as he can—shoulders struggling with the strain of steadying his body. He starts to sob again, pulsing and squirting more slick from his hole. Dimitri pulls back, licking his lips and chin, and slides two fingers up into Sylvain, curling toward his cock. Sylvain’s eyes pop open— his back arching as he fists the sheets even tighter. 

“F..fuck! Highness..!”

Dimitri smiles, easily finding the right place to flutter, familiar as if the years had never passed them by and he was back in the routine of simply helping a friend— as he’s done so many times before. He alternates between staying deep as he can, searching for Sylvain’s limits, and pulling back to fuck him gently away from the edge. Sylvain squelches, a mixture of his slick and Felix’s come leaking from the corners and coating the webbings of Dimitri’s fingers that he brings up to lap at before he settles forward to feast again. 

“ _ Mitya..” _

Sylvain blinks his amazement at the shockingly reverent tone, looking past Dimitri to see Felix, hard and leaking onto Dimitri’s backside— stroking himself to the whispers of the nickname he likely hasn’t uttered out loud in over a decade. He rasps out a curse and hooks his arm under Dimitri’s stomach, pulling his ass up against the head of his cock. Dimitri shuffles, preparing to settle into a comfortable position when he realizes what’s happening.

Dimitri spreads the lips of Sylvain’s pussy open once more, licking into a slow, solid rhythm, as Felix sinks into his ass with a groan. 

“Sylvain…” Dimitri gasps, reaching up to grasp one of Sylvain’s hands— shaking and clinging to his body like his life would be forfeit if he loosened even a fraction. He’s already glassy-eyed by Felix’s shallow thrusts. “you’ll come for me, won’t you?”

Sylvain squeezes Dimitri’s hand in his, covering his eyes with the other, as Felix pushes Dimitri’s face past his hole and far up over his mound. The slaps of skin against soaked skin and cries of pleasure he hears only remind him of the knot he’s just taken and how his heat won’t let him calm down even after it. Dimitri’s fingers replace where his mouth was. Sylvain leaks copiously around them once he adjusts to Felix’s thrusts and starts to rub circles around his cock. 

It’s almost painful, but he can’t stop grinding into it. Dimitri releases him, scratching at Sylvain’s chest, trying to pull down the arm attatched to the hand that’s the only barrier between the sight and sound of his lovers fucking into him. If it falls, and he becomes ensnared in the vision of them begging for his release, Sylvain’s not certain he can do anything else to prevent himself from screaming.

“Show me— Beloved, I want to see your face.”

Sylvain sobs at the confession and the feeling of Dimitri laying his head down to kiss along his abdomen, still gently fluttering his fingers inside. Felix reaches forward to grab the arm that is trembling to stay afloat, coaxing it the rest of the way down. 

“It’s okay, Sylvain. Let Dimitri finish you.” 

Felix hikes Dimitri back, flush inside him, and pulls the Prince’s head up by his hair so that the two Omegas are staring directly into each other’s eyes. Dimitri’s breath falters, along with his fingers. His thighs shake as Felix empties inside of him, yet Felix continues to move where they’re tied, reaching around Dimitri’s hips and wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. 

“Did I tell you to stop? Or weren’t you the one who claimed you wanted to end his suffering?” 

“Y..yes! I did— I apologize, I—”. Dimitri stutters, moving again with Felix’s redirection, panting in tandem with Sylvain as Felix strokes him firm and fast, wasting no time in catching him up to where Sylvain was balancing— precariously on the edge. 

Sylvain doesn’t bother to hold back either, sinking down onto the additional finger Dimitri adds— filling him. He curses, caught in the spell of Dimitri’s eye boring through him like an unspoken command he dare not refuse. The force of Dimitri’s thrusts and his own responding twists bounce him higher and higher into the nest. Pillows and articles of clothing fall to the floor as they’re swept out of the way to make room for his thrashing.

“Keep fucking him like that. Look at him, he likes it. He’s close.” 

Dimitri’s eye closes, mouth agape at Felix’s careful strokes and the candor of his words, releasing pathetic sobs and thoroughly-fucked out noises that make Sylvain keen in response. With their mutual vision interrupted, Sylvain takes the opportunity to look down— wanting to watch what’s happening during the last few seconds that he retains his sanity. Dimitri’s cock is flushed and dripping faster than Felix can distribute along his shaft. He’s shaking in the slick grip, head bowed and neck still wet with spit and marks the Alpha must have placed there when Sylvain had his eyes covered.

Felix leans forward, his whisper not quite so low that Sylvain can’t also hear it. 

“Do you want me to  _ really _ bite you, Boar? Easier to fight in a war when you’re claimed.”

Dimitri’s entire body tightens. He sucks in a simultaneous breath with Sylvain.  _ Oh.  _

The fingers slow, but the pressure is still enough that the height of pleasure doesn’t fade— in fact, it’s reached another level entirely. There’s a suspenseful glow to the atmosphere that wasn’t present before, leaving Sylvain breathless.

“Oh  _ Felix…,”  _ Dimitri prays, “I desire it...but you cannot— Sylvain is yours and I—” 

“You are also mine.” Felix interrupts, sweeping all the hair off the side of Dimitri’s neck and nosing at his scent gland. “Did it really take you this long to realize?”

Sylvain fears Dimitri will soon collapse from all the trembling. Felix’s hand moves at a snail's pace on his cock— an action meant to soothe instead of tease. The other hand is occupied holding Dimitri’s bangs back— his lips nibbling at the Omega’s earlobe. Dimitri’s flushed face, his impossibly widened eyes, and small, incredulous pants are mesmerizing. Sylvain has never seen anything more vulnerable. 

Dimitri arches his neck even more to the side— shivering when Felix takes the opportunity to mouth zealously at the gland. “ _ Yes—  _ I desire—  _ please… _ If you would have me…”

The puncture is over in a flash of white and red, before Dimitri can settle into his string of doubts. Wave after wave of pleasure overtakes the three as the bond clicks into place and they are flooded with the unanimity of their connection. Sylvain locks down on Dimitri’s fingers, and the Prince only needs to curl a few more times before he comes silently— his mouth wide and eyes white— body temporarily unable to take a breath from the summation of all the intense stimulation he’s received.

Felix laves his tongue up and down Dimitri’s neck as he resumes the fervent strokes that had him crying earlier until Dimitri sputters and tumbles over the edge. He continues to slide his hand throughout Dimitri’s orgasm, coating his fingers alongside the steady drip down onto the utterly soiled sheets. Dimitri falls forward, too exhausted to avoid Sylvain completely, and winds up purring contentedly on his chest. Felix buries his face into shining blonde hair, knot still firmly holding them in place. 

Sylvain barely has the energy to blink. His heart still thuds out of control, as if it wants nothing more than to jump from his chest to physically embrace his lovers atop of him. He’s filthy, covered in everyone’s fluids, and he will need their help to rework his nest with fresh sheets along with many more scented items from his, now, two mates. But for now, he closes his eyes, and begins to drift to sleep. The fever of his heat stabilizes under the assurance that when he wakes, Felix and Dimitri will be there to help him through it again.

The final moments of his consciousness are spent cherishing the way that Felix runs his fingers along his jaw, and for once, when he dreams, it is of a happy reality, instead of a prior despair. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thefriedpipes)! Come talk more about fe3h with me 🤗


End file.
